Death is watching
by babyvegeta7676
Summary: A mysterious boy is found in the rain by death little does death know when he helps out the boy he is not thanked but told that the boy does not want to live what can death do when he does not want to let the boy go?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night that raged on as the wind gusted and bellowed .A boy was watching the universe from a very high unknown place as he sat there bored thinking how fun it would be too go to the human world but then the boy thought wait I'm death I can go where I want. The boy came down to earth and was shocked because water was going down a humans face as he was stuck in the rain and it made the humans hair glisten and he wondered just who this human was. The human looked cute and even though he was death he wanted to see those cheeks filled forever with life.

The human was asleep like he had to deal with this all the time. Death decided right then that he was not going to let this boy die and it was because a certain something drew him to the boy. What was it though he did not know and he did not care he could not just let him die. But then death felt it and he knew that the human was not asleep but no the human was dead. He knew it was a bad idea against trying to change fate but he did anyway and he brought the boy back from the dead.


	2. Waking

Percy opened his eyes and he looked around and saw that he was in a hospital. He looked around and was surprised to see multiple wounds all over his body but they were healing as if he were submerged in water. He opened his mouth and he tried to speak but groans came out instead. He opened his eyes wide and was able to see the whole room. Although it was just a plain room that had a few pictures comparing sick to healthy people and stating the fact that this hospital was better. Percy knew from experiences that it probably wasn't true and they just wanted people to come back. The door opened and in came three people, his mother in a professional outfit like she was still at work with his friend Annabeth who was a blonde who was extremely intelligent although she was usually very in your face with it. Then a boy who Percy had never seen before walked in with white hair, white eyes, and he was wearing an outfit that was all black and he had on a black hood so he looked like the grim reaper. He was the opposite of Annabeth who looked like a freaking rainbow! The white boy walked up to him and he placed his hand in his and all of Percy's wounds healed and it left him wondering who was this mysterious boy who looked like death.


	3. Who is that?

Who is that? I asked Annabeth. Oh him she then says, his name is Marco and he said he knew you so we just took him with us, Annabeth said. Who is he and why am I healed he thought as he got up from his bed to then see the boy up in his face with a short distance between them. Marco then closed the gap with a kiss and for a few moments everyone was shocked and couldn't get what was happening. I then broke the kiss and said what is wrong with you I'm straight, I like girls not guys so don't ever do that again please. Percy was truly red in the face, it was like he had just seen Annabeth naked or something. Percy then fled the went to the bathroom in his hospital room as he got a hard on, he then thought it was because he just thought of Annabeth naked. He then let it get soft before coming out again and was told he just had to stay until tomorrow just to make sure he was 100% even though the doctors were confused as to how he just healed like that.

The next day

He was in the car with his mother and wondered what happened to the mystery boy as he had disappeared after he came out the bathroom, he then asked Annabeth where he went but she didn't know who he was talking about. He was just confused because he wanted to know who the boy was and what he was after and Percy had a strange feeling it had something to do with the fact that a big chunk of his memory was missing. Percy knew when his mom didn't stop at their house that something bad was going on, he asked his mom what's wrong and she said Camp had said that Percy couldn't be at camp for a little bit. His mom was driving in circles around the blocks so Percy wouldn't bolt out and run off somewhere. Percy then said mom I'm fourteen I can take care of myself, to which she responded it not a small problem you're used to it's extremely huge and could destroy the world apparently, Percy then said fine its good but I hope I can get back their soon and that the problem isn't too big.

Later that day

Percy was sitting in his room wondering what was going on and how he would figure all this out anyway when suddenly Marco appeared in his room and it made him blush because Percy was only wearing shorts and he didn't have a shirt on, He wondered what was going on when suddenly Marco said we may have taken things too fast and I just wanted to know if you wanted to be friends? Percy was dumbfounded as to why he was here and then he became angry as he realized what he had said because Marco just said WE got off on the wrong foot when Percy had done nothing wrong. Percy then said shouldn't you be apologizing because I didn't do anything, the boy then smirked as if Percy was a fool who didn't understand and then that made him even angrier so he threw a punch at the boy which he easily dodged and then he kicked Percy in the stomach and Percy flew and hit the wall and it dazed him for a moment and when he opened his eyes the boy was gone.


	4. He's a jerk

He was terrible was what Percy had thought of the boy. I mean the least he could have done was say sorry or something and now Percy's back was sore. He then climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom in which he took a quick shower. Unaware that he was being watched Percy then proceeded to think about sexy girls however that didn't make him hard so he then decided to think about the strange boy and his dick shot straight up. He convinced himself that it was just because he thought of the girls and that he reacted late. Percy then proceeded to stroke himself off for a few minutes until he was panting and then the boy came into his mind and he moaned "Marco" as he came.

Percy was confused as he came down from it. He then proceeded to think about what happen before as a big part of his memory was missing. He was really confused a few moments later because he had only just put on a shirt and shirt that he was teleported to camp half blood. To say that the campers were shocked that Percy appeared out of the blue would be an understatement as everyone jumped high and screamed at the top of their lungs. The leaders of camp were outraged at something and it involved Percy for some reason so they had expected Percy not to be there.

Then one camper grabbed him and took him to the oracle Rachel and asked her what was going on. She then decided to open her eyes and reply that she had no idea what was going on because the gods were being silent for the moment. She then said there was nothing to do but wait and then suddenly her chest exploded and blood gushed out onto the floor and Percy screamed "Rachel" as she fell to the floor. She then looked at him weakly and said with the last of my power I give you what Apollo told me to never use. The power of premonitions is the forbidden power that she was speaking of and then she died and the reason why she gave me that was because there was no time to pick a new oracle and her power would fade into oblivion until Apollo could make more but there was no way to contact him so who knows how long that would have been. However even that small amount was too big for his body to take and he passed out but as he did he noticed Marco in the far corner of the cave.


End file.
